Running Man 2: Revenge of Richards, The
by demolition18
Summary: The Running Man Fan Fiction This is a sequel to the 1987 movie starring Arnold Schwarzenegger based on an old novel. The Game show the Running Man comes back on now hosted by a dictator named Victor Barnes and Ben Richards fights for freedom.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the Running Man and I am not profiting from this. The Running Man movie belongs to Columbia/Tri Star Films.

_In the 2010's the Running Man host Damon Killian was killed by Ben Richards. In this time the corrupt government is bringing back the Running Man. Mick the leader of the resistance is now being hunted down by the paramilitary. Victor Barnes the US president now is hosting the Running Man as there is the ICS building back. There have been new stalkers known as Dr. Payne, Goliath, Grave Digger and Patient X._

_Ben Richards hunts down Captain Arthur who framed him for the Bakersfield massacre. Captain Freedom is hunted down for treason and with Mike Bloom joins the fight for freedom as people yearn for freedom…_

Beginning

**Title Card: **2019

At a dance hall at night time. There are many girls and boys there. There is also Captain Freedom. There is a Dee Jay named Mike Bloom playing music. People are going around dancing.

Outside of the dance hall at night time. In the air there is a helicopter coming by. There is Lt. Sanders flying the thing with the 3 soldiers who captured Ben Richards. Lt. Sanders: "_I think that we found our prey. We also find Ben Richards and kill him. He murdered our favorite show host Damon Killian. Since Ben Richards won't fire on the crowd we wanted him on the Running Man._" They land in the dance hall. Out in the parking lot there are many police cars parked there. The soldiers with Lt. Sanders drawn their guns.

In the dance hall. There is Captain Freedom walking around. Lt. Sanders shows up with the paramilitary police. Captain Freedom: "_It's Lt. Sanders._" The soldiers with Lt. Sanders aim their guns at the people in the dance hall. Lt. Sanders: "_You are all under arrest for illegal music._"

Lt. Sanders goes over to Mike Bloom the Dee Jay. Lt. Sanders: "_You spoke out against the regime._" Mike Bloom: "_What you guys are doing is fascism._" Lt. Sanders aims his gun at Mike Bloom the Dee Jay. 3 of the soldiers who captured Ben Richards go over to Captain Freedom. Sanders Soldier 1: "_We got you now ex stalker. Maybe you'll go from stalker to runner._" Captain Freedom: "_I learned who the real villain was._" Captain Freedom throws a punch onto a soldier.

One soldier with the edge of his gun clobbers Captain Freedom. 2 more of those soldiers beat up on Captain Freedom. Lt. Sanders goes over to Captain Freedom with his gun. Lt. Sanders: "_You betrayed us._" Captain Freedom: "_You guys are nothing but fascists._" Lt. Sanders with the hammer of the gun clobbers Captain Freedom in the face knocking him out. Lt. Sanders: "_Now you will go to prison and maybe you'll be a newer runner on the Running Man._"

The next day at Ben Richard's apartment outside. There is Lt. Sanders with his 3 soldiers. Lt. Sanders: "_You guys have captured Ben Richards before and we managed to frame him. Now we'll capture him and he will be on the Running Man if he lives._" They burst into the place.

In Ben's living room. There is Ben Richards sitting down there on his recliner. Ben Richards is at his monitor. Ben Richards: "_Lt. Sanders. You framed me._" He finds Lt. Sanders with those soldiers who arrested him.

Ben Richards gets up. Ben Richards takes his gun out of his closet. Ben Richards leaves the place.

In the apartment hallway. There is Lt. Sanders with 3 soldiers. They have guns drawn. Ben Richards shows up with his gun. Lt. Sanders: "_Open fire. It's Ben Richards who we arrested for the Bakersfield massacre. I even killed Sven the hold head of security as ICS Studios._" Lt. Sanders and team fire on Ben Richards.

Ben Richards with his gun fires back. There is gun fighting going on. Ben Richards shoots down 3 soldiers in 3 shots killing them. Ben Richards: "_Now it's just you left._"

Ben Richards is left fighting Lt. Sanders in the gun fight. They are shooting at each other. Ben Richards with his last bullet shoots down Lt. Sanders killing him.

**Title Card: **18 Months Later

At the New ICS building in the day time in the office of Victor Barnes. There is Victor Barnes present along with Captain Rex Arthur who replaces Sven in running security. Also there is Karen the replacement for Brenda and Edmond the replacement for Tony. Victor Barnes: "_You guys replace Tony and Brenda as they resigned after the death of Damon Killian. My 4 stalkers killed the devil worshipping band._" Captain Arthur: "_I had Ben Richards fire the without warning shots on the crowd and we got him on the show._" Edmond: "_I will set things up._" Karen: "_We'll avenge Damon Killian our favorite show host. I sent donations to the families of the stalkers._" Victor Barnes: "_There was a faked fight making the crowd think that Ben Richards is dead. Now he really will die on the show._" Captain Arthur: "_I will send out a manhunt on a man named Mick and we'll crush his resistance. Amber Mendez is the current girlfriend of Ben Richards. We'll send my troops after her._"


	2. Chapter 2

At the underground rebel base later on. There is Mick with his band of freedom fighters. Stevie is also there. So are Ben Richards and Amber Mendez. There's also a rebel technician at the computer. Mick: "_We'll get back into network satellite. We have had disruption since the Running Man was brought back by Victor Barnes the fascist leader._" Ben Richards: "_I was once a cop and I am on your side. This government is corrupt. Once we take down Victor Barnes I will rejoin the police force._" Amber Mendez: "_I am a musician. Now we'll be free from oppression._" They are going into network satellite. Ben Richards and Amber Mendez leave the place.

On the streets of California at night time. On a television screen. There are men males and females gathered on the street. There is an ad for the New Running Man. There is Victor Barnes on the screen. Victor Barnes: "_What's the number 1 television show in the whole wide world?_"

Fans: "_The Running Man._" Victor Barnes: "_Who runs the United States hosting the show?_" Fans: "_Victor._" Phil Hilton: "_You criminals, traitors and enemies of the state get ready and start running._" There is the Grave Digger on his motorcycle. There is Patient X slamming a gangster on the screen.

At the apartment of Amber Mendez and Ben Richards outside. There are Ben Richards and Amber Mendez walking by. Ben Richards pulls out a diamond engagement ring. Ben Richards: "_I was going to ask you something Amber. Will you marry me?_" Amber Mendez: "_Yes I will marry you Ben Richards._"

Ben Richards gives the ring to Amber Mendez. They kiss. They go to inside of the apartment. Ben Richards: "_I will take down Captain Arthur. He had me framed for murder of innocent civilians._"

In Amber's apartment. Amber Mendez comes into her apartment. Amber Mendez: "_Lights on._" The lights turn on. Amber's television turns on next. Ambers goes over to her piano.

In Ben Richard's apartment. Ben Richards comes in the door. Ben Richards goes over to his computer. Ben Richards: "_Computer on._"

At the ICS building later on at night time. In the lobby. There is Victor Barnes walking out of the building talking to Captain Arthur. Victor Barnes: "_I think that we found Ben Richards at his apartment. I will ban body piercings too just as I have banned MTV._" Captain Arthur: "_I will be outside of the apartment and Ben Richards with his girlfriend Amber Mendez will be on the show like before._" Victor Barnes: "_Ben Richards will pay the price for the murder of Damon Killian._" They leave the building.

Outside of the ICS building. There is Damon Killian's limo. Victor Barnes comes on out with Captain Arthur. Captain Arthur gets in contact with his paramilitary officers. Captain Arthur: "_A year and a half ago Ben Richards murdered Lt. Sanders and those who arrested him for the massacre of Bakersfield. I think that he is at his apartment. Let's go there._"

Outside of the apartment building in California. There is a paramilitary division out there. They go out after Ben Richards and Amber Mendez.

In Amber's apartment. There is Amber playing the piano. Some paramilitary soldiers burst into the apartment. Amber goes for a gun. Amber's apartment Soldier: "_Don't even think about it or you are dead._" Amber's apartment soldier 2: "_Amber Mendez. You are under arrest for treason. You turned Ben Richards over at the airport and than you stole a disk and hacked into network satellite._" She takes her hands away from the gun. Amber is captured.

In Ben Richard's apartment. There is Ben Richards in his bedroom. Ben Richards spots the paramilitary soldiers on his monitor. Ben Richards goes for his gun. The soldiers burst in. Ben's apartment soldier: "_Ben Richards. You are under arrest for the Bakersfield massacre and for the murder of Damon Killian popular host of the Running Man._" Ben's Apartment Soldier 2: "_You also murdered those who arrested you for the Bakersfield massacre._" Ben Richards: "_I was framed and I killed Lt. Sanders in self defense._" Ben Richards puts his hands up.

Later on outside of the apartment. There is Captain Arthur with the paramilitary taking Amber and Ben prisoners. Captain Arthur: "_Load them up. We put an end to crime here. We have the resistance with Mick and Stevie as leaders to kill._" Ben Richards: "_I will rejoin the police and I will take your place. What you guys are doing is fascism._" Amber Mendez: "_You are nothing but fascists taking away our freedoms._" Captain Arthur: "_Soon body piercings with tattoos will be illegal and I will raid all tattoo parlors and arrest those who have pierced bellybuttons or tongues or any other body part pierced._" They are loaded into vans.

The next day at the new ICS building. There are Ben Richards and Amber Mendez as prisoners. Victor Barnes shows up with Karen and Edmond along with Captain Arthur. Victor Barnes: "_Do you know who I am?_" Ben Richards: "_You are the fascist banning things and new jerk on television._"

Victor Barnes: "_Damon Killian will be avenged as you are on the show tonight. You won before. Captain Freedom and a Dee Jay named Mike Bloom who killed someone is going to be on the show with you._" Amber Mendez: "_Damon Killian was a bad person who set things up and lies._" The promoter shows up with medical technicians. Running Man promoter: "_You once stabbed me in the back with a pen. It's time._" Ben Richards is being escorted around the hall.

In the lobby of the building by the soda machine. There is Leon. Amy walks by him. Leon: "_Ben Richards is a liar._" Amy: "_Amber Mendez was lucky to be alive._" There are people escorting Ben Richards along as Captain Arthur and the promoter are present. Running Man Promoter: "_This evening's prizes to the winners include CDs, video tapes and a free computer._" Also there is Amber Mendez taken prisoner.


	3. Chapter 3

Out on the loading field later on. There is Victor Barnes standing out there. Leon gets to his seat. Also there are Agnes McCarlo and Edith another fan. Victors gets onto his announcers mike. Victor Barnes: "_What's the number one television show in the whole wide world?_" All Fans: "_The Running Man._" Victor Barnes: "_Who runs the nation and is the new show host?_" All Fans: "_Victor._" Victor Barnes: "_Yes. Last season's winners with the death of Damon Killian were Harold Weiss and William Laughlin. There they are on the Bermuda beach hitting on women. Tonight's guest runner the butcher of Bakersfield and murderer of the previous show host Damon Killian. Phil if you will please show us footage of our guest runner._"

Ben Richards is being escorted in by paramilitary officials and Captain Arthur. The screen shows the fake footage of the Bakersfield massacre. Now there is footage of Ben Richards loading Damon Killian into a pod crashing him into ICS headquarters killing Damon Killian.

Now there is footage of Ben Richards killing Lt. Sanders and his 3 soldiers. There is a fake video of Harold Weiss and William Laughlin as last season's winners out in Bermuda. Phil Hilton (OS): "_He's Ben Richards. He won the previous season and than murdered Damon Killian. He has slain many innocent people in California and framed his unit and than killed them. He's Ben Richards mass murdered._" Victor Barnes: "_Here he is ready to pay the price. Also there is his girlfriend Amber Mendez who stole a disc and hacked into network satellite. She cheated on high school tests._" Amber Mendez: "_Those are lies._" Victor Barnes: "_We don't lie. Who's on their tails?_" All Fans: "_The Stalkers._"

Ben Richards is stripped of his jacket as his Amber Mendez. Captain Freedom and Mike Bloom now are being loaded into launching pods. Victor Barnes: "_Our 2 other guest runners tonight are former Dee Jay and prison escape who killed some guards Michael Bloom and the former stalker and traitor named Captain Freedom._" Amber Mendez and Ben Richards are being loaded onto their pods by the soldiers who captured them. Ben Richards: "_Now you team with me Captain Freedom. It's over Barnes. I will be back._" Victor Barnes: "_Only in re runs. Now all go._" They are being launched.

In the game zone. There is a cadre cola billboard there. There's a picture of Victor Barnes there with his hands out. There are Ben Richards, Amber Mendez, Mike Bloom and Captain Freedom landing their in their pods.

There are thugs on motorcycles. 1 is walking with a spear. Everyone gets out of their pods. Ben Richards: "_Let's take them all out._" Captain Freedom: "_I was killing the runners with my bare hands. Damon Killian is dead and should've if he lived been charged with murder._" Ben Richards clobbers those thugs on bikes. Captain Freedom grabs the thug with the spear. He throws him against the wall. They go off running. Amber Mendez: "_We'll find network satellite._" Captain Freedom: "_They had a fake video of me killing you 2 love birds. I had figured that this regime if fascist._"

Out on the loading field with the fans there. Victor Barnes goes over to Edith and various fans. Victor Barnes: "_I know Edith that your husband and grandson are fans of the show. Who should be our guest stalker?_" Edith: "_I pick Goliath. My daughter and son in law with their son are fans of Goliath._" Victor Barnes: "_Here is the stalker Goliath. He is big and strong and could kill with a deadly punch._" Goliath comes out. There is a cardboard cut out of Mick the resistance leader. Goliath throws a punch on the cardboard cut out of the resistance leader Mick. Goliath goes out into the gaming zone.

Out in the game zone. There is Ben Richards running with Amber Mendez, Mike Bloom and Captain Freedom. Captain Freedom: "_I was a gladiator. I had a workout show._" Amber Mendez: "_I watched your exercise show._" Ben Richards: "_She was watching when I went looking for my ex brother in law. I am engaged and I was someday wanting to get married and have kids._" Amber Mendez: "_If you and I Ben make it out of here alive maybe than we get married._" Goliath shows up. Goliath: "_Now it's time to punish you traitors and enemies of the state._"

In the stalker's locker room. There are Grave Digger, Patient X and Dr. Psycho. Also there are many women there around them. Grave Digger: "_Give one for the huge guy._" They see Goliath on a television go after Ben Richards and team.

Back to the gaming zone. Goliath grabs onto Mike Bloom. He throws him against Captain Freedom. Goliath: "_You will pay the price for refusing Damon Killian's offer Captain Freedom._" Ben Richards: "_Take me on big man._" Ben Richards jumps onto Goliath. They go beating each other up. They grab onto each other. They are struggling. Ben Richards throws Goliath against spikes on a fence. Goliath is killed. Ben Richards: "_Here is Goliath. Another dead stalker._"

Over to the loading field. There is Victor Barnes standing there. Victor Barnes: "_We'll be back after commercial break. It's sad to lose a stalker._" There is Goliath on the video killed. They go to commercial break.

In the dressing room. There is Victor Barnes there. Also there is Karen present along with Captain Arthur. Victor Barnes: "_It had to happen that a stalker dies. Dynamo, Sub-Zero, Fireball and Buzz Saw died in the old show. Ben Richards will pay the price for this._"

Back to the bleachers. There is Leon there. Victor Barnes goes over to Leon. Victor Barnes: "_I saw you on the show when Damon Killian was in my place Leon. Who should we pick?_" Leon: "_They are all so good. I think Patient X with the knives. Maybe even Grave Digger._" Patient X comes out of the place. Patient X pulls out knives. Patient X throws a knife through a cardboard cut out of a rebel. Everyone claps. Victor Barnes: "_Now you will go out to the game zone and punish Ben Richards and the others._" Patient X goes out into the game zone.

Out in the game zone near the satellite dish. There is Ben Richards with Amber Mendez, Mike Bloom and Captain Freedom. Amber Mendez: "_I got the codes from a rebel._" Ben Richards: "_I loaded Damon Killian into a pod and he hit the billboard with his picture on it. Killian was blown up. Now Barnes will die._" Patient X jumps out into the game zone.

Patient X throws a knife into Mike Bloom mortally wounding him. Ben Richards: "_I will take him on. If any more show up you will Captain Freedom be prepared to deal with them._" Amber Mendez goes over to the computer terminal with Captain Freedom. Ben Richards takes a knife from Patient X. Ben Richards gets into a knife fight with Patient X. Patient X: "_I will kill you all. Grave Digger is my cousin._"

Back to the loading zone. There is Victor Barnes going around the crowd. Victor Barnes: "_Now there will be the cousins of destruction and death to punish our runners. Let's put our heads together for Grave Digger who will bury the runners._" Gravedigger shows up on his motorcycle. Gravedigger has a shovel with him. Grave Digger: "_Now you follow your cousin into the game zone._" Grave Digger goes out into the game zone.

Over to the satellite dish part of the game zone. Amber shows up with Captain Freedom. They go over to a computer terminal. Amber Mendez: "_This is it. There's the computer terminal to disrupt network satellite._" Grave Digger shows up. Grave Digger: "_Come to me as I bury you all._" Grave Digger strikes Captain Freedom with the shovel. Grave Digger: "_This is the price you pay for betrayal._" Amber runs up to Grave Digger next. She is struck with the shovel. Grave Digger steps on Captain Freedom. Grave Digger: "_I will bury you all here._"

Over to Ben Richards vs. Patient X into another part of the gaming zone. Ben Richards and Patient X are swinging knives at each other. Ben Richards stabs Patient X in the heart with a knife of his. Ben Richards: "_Can you come with me Mike Bloom?_" Mike Bloom: "_No. I am dying._" Ben Richards goes after Grave Digger next.

Back to the satellite area of the game zone. Captain Freedom on the ground grabs Grave Digger by the foot. Captain Freedom: "_I will crush you now._" He throws him to the ground. Captain Freedom gets back up. Captain Freedom: "_I go by the code of the gladiators and no fascism._" Captain Freedom picks up Grave Digger. He throws a punch onto him. Grave Digger pulls out a sharp hook. Grave Digger throws a hook into Captain Freedom's heart. Grave Digger: "_You die next._"

Captain Freedom falls dead. Ben Richards shows up. Ben Richards: "_Take me on Grave Digger._" Grave Digger: "_I will bury you butcher of Bakersfield and murdered of Damon Killian._" Grave Digger gets onto his motorcycle. Grave Digger with his shovel goes after Ben Richards. Ben Richards grabs the shovel from Grave Digger as he goes by on his motorcycle. Ben Richards strikes Grave Digger on his motorcycle. He knocks him off of it. Grave Digger falls down to the ground. Grave Digger: "_Come on and finish me off._" Ben Richards: "_Sadistic scum like you doesn't even deserve to die._" Ben Richards with the shovel strikes Grave Digger incapacitating him. Amber: "_Where's Patient X?_" Ben Richards: "_He got poked by his own blades._"

Over to the loading area. There is Agnes McCarlo standing up and Victor Barnes is nearby Agnes McCarlo. Victor Barnes: "_The former love of Damon's Killian life Mrs. McCarlo. Who did you think should make the next kill?_" Agnes McCarlo: "_I thought Ben Richards before and he will again. I will pick him even on this show._" Victor Barnes: "_He's a runner. You need to pick stalkers._"

In the betting zone. Many of the fans are there. A guy writes down Ben Richards and $200.00. Better Fans: "_200 dollars on Richards._"

In the stalker's locker room. There is Dr. Payne with all of those women there. Lisa the Pager: "_Dr. Payne to wardrobe. Dr. Payne to Wardrobe._"

In the computer room of ICS headquarters. There is Edmond sitting at a computer with Karen present too. Also present are Captain Arthur and the show host and dictator Victor Barnes. Dr. Payne comes in with his deadly scalpel and scissors. Dr. Payne: "_Forget it. Your regime is falling. I won't do it. I have been slicing up for a year people who worshipped the devil._" Victor Barnes: "_It's not a request. It's an order. Captain Freedom did the same thing to Damon Killian._" Dr. Payne throws his tools down to the ground. He leaves the place. Captain Arthur next leaves the place. Victor Barnes: "_Go and arrest him Captain Arthur._" Captain Arthur: "_Yes sir._"

Over to the gaming zone. There is Mike Bloom lying there dying. Amber Mendez shows up with Ben Richards. They go over to the dying Mike Bloom. Mike Bloom: "_Where's Captain Freedom?_" Ben Richards: "_Grave Digger buried him and than I incapacitated Grave Digger. I will go to the rebel base and go to Mick._" Mike Bloom dies.

In the underground rebel base. There is Mick with his freedom fighting band. Also there is Stevie and the tech. The rebel technician is up linking network satellite. Rebel Tech: "_The uplink is loading._" Mick: "_This time I will go to the building with my freedom fighting band._" Ben Richards shows up with Amber Mendez.


	4. Chapter 4

Nearby the computer room of the ICS headquarters. There is Captain Arthur with his officers. Dr. Payne is present too. Dr. Payne is placed against the wall by the paramilitary police. Captain Arthur: "_You are to be arrested and executed for treason._" Dr. Payne: "_Kill me all you want to._" Captain Arthur pulls out his gun. He shoots and kills Dr. Payne. Captain Arthur: "_Now you have paid the price for betrayal._"

Back to the computer room. There is Edmond on the screen. Also present are Karen and the leader Victor Barnes. He is uploading an image of Ben Richards with a knife. Edmond: "_Tony has before mapped the stunt double and so could I. We are loading the image of Richards. He will be operated on._" Next he uploads an image of Dr. Payne with his deadly instruments. The show starts. Edmond: "_Let's dance._"

Over to the loading field. There is Victor Barnes standing there with the announcers mike. Victor Barnes: "_Tonight we go live to the game zone._" Phil Hilton: "_Dr. Payne has come out of retirement to kill Ben Richards the butcher of Bakersfield_." Victor Barnes: "_Tonight we go live in the fighting pit._"

Out in the fighting pit. Dr. Payne is standing there with Deadly instruments. Ben Richards comes into the fighting pit with knives. Amber Mendez comes into the pit next. Ben Richards starts fighting Dr. Payne. They are swinging blades at each other. Ben Richards throws a punch onto Dr. Payne.

Dr. Payne stabs Ben Richards on the stomach with a deadly scalpel. Amber Mendez comes after Dr. Payne. Dr. Payne slices down Amber Mendez in the neck with his deadly scalpel killing her. Ben Richard gets back up.

He swings his knife at Dr. Payne. Dr. Payne with a pair of scissors stabs Ben Richards on the head. Ben Richards falls dead. Phil Hilton: "_What a colossal blade fight. Dr. Payne will go into retirement._"

Over to the lobby of the new ICS building. There is Ben Richards with Mick and Stevie along with Amber and other freedom fighters. They all have guns with them. Ben Richards: "_We are dead. Maybe I will be a captain of the police department and we'll be free from oppression._" Paramilitary soldiers show up. They fire on the rebels and Ben Richards. Ben Richards and Amber Mendez shoot some down. They split up. Ben Richards: "_I will take down Barnes._" Mick: "_I capture the announcers._"

Over to the loading field. There is the greeting of Victor Barnes. Victor Barnes: "_What's the number one television show in the whole wide world?_" All Fans: "_The Running Man._" Victor Barnes: "_Who runs the nation and is the new show host?_" All Fans: "_Victor._" Woman fan: "_Hey what's going on?_" Victor Barnes: "_Will you all please bare with me? We are experiencing technical difficulties._" Agnes McCarlo: "_Bull. You are fascist and as bad as Damon Killian._" Next shows the real pictures of Harold Weiss and William Laughlin. The 3rd is Captain Arthur killing Dr. Payne for his betrayal.

Somewhere near the lockers. There is a paramilitary officer. Amber Mendez shows up. Amber Mendez is fired on by that soldier. Amber Mendez fires back shooting him down. Grave Digger shows up with a shovel ramming Amber Mendez. Grave Digger: "_I will kill you here the same way I killed Sven the Guard. I buried him to death._" Grave Digger makes the move to shovel Amber Mendez. Grave Digger: "_I will bury you here and you killed Dynamo._"

Amber and Grave Digger are fighting over the shovel. Grave Digger makes the attempt to hit Amber with the shovel. Amber grabs onto the shovel. She hits Grave Digger with it. They both grab hold of the shovel. Amber with the shovel hits Grave Digger on the head cracking his skull. Grave Digger falls to the ground dead.

Nearby the computer room. There are paramilitary soldiers. Stevie shows up with a band of freedom fighters. Those soldiers fire on Stevie and team. Stevie and team fire back. They shoot them down. Stevie: "_This must be right here._"

Over to the computer room. There is Edmond there with Karen and Captain Arthur. Edmond: "_This has got to be coming from network satellite._" Karen: "_There must be hacking into our system._" Captain Arthur: "_Rebels. I arrested 2 freedom fighters named Harold Weiss and William Laughlin 3 years ago. I take Sven's place as I just killed him._" Stevie and the rebels burst in. Captain Arthur pulls out his gun. He fires on Stevie and team. Stevie shoots down Captain Arthur killing him. Stevie: "_Don't touch anything._" The rebels aim their guns at Karen and Edmond with their band.

Over to the press box. There are some paramilitary soldiers there. Mick shows up with his gun drawn. Those soldiers fire on Mick. Mick fires back at them and shoots them down.

In the press box. There is Phil Hilton standing there with Lisa the pager. Phil Hilton: "_I think that the rebels are here._" Lisa the Pager: "_I could call in the stalkers but they are all dead. Maybe we'll get new ones._" Mick bursts in with gun drawn. Mick aims his gun at Phil Hilton and Lisa the pager. Mick: "_Hold it right there. We are going to abolish the Running Man as I take over._" Phil and Lisa get up with their hands on top of their head.

Over to the loading zone. There is a crowd among leaving the place. There is Victor Barnes with his paramilitary soldiers there. Victor Barnes: "Y_ou looked ticked off Ben. You guys shoot him down._" Ben Richards shows up with gun drawn. Paramilitary soldiers fire on Ben Richards.

Ben Richards fires back shooting them down. One of them hits a launching pod. Ben Richards goes over to Victor Barnes on the loading field. Ben Richards: "_One of us is in big trouble._" Victor Barnes: "_We have ratings and I will bring fourth peace and freedom._" Ben Richards: "_You were going to ban things. Now I end your regime and replace your corrupt government._" Amber Mendez shows up with Mick holding Phil Hilton and Lisa the Pager captive. Ben Richards throws Victor Barnes into a loading pod. Victor Barnes: "_You dim wit. Drop dead._" Ben Richards: "_I don't do requests._" Ben Richards: "_I told you and Damon Killian that I would be back._" He goes flying into the gaming zone.

Over to the gaming zone. There is a billboard with Victor Barnes and Cadre Cola. Victor Barnes in his pod goes flying into the billboard. He is blown up and killed.

People everywhere are clapping. All Fans: "_Richards! Richards! Richards! Richards!_" Back to the loading area. Ben Richards goes over to Amber Mendez. Ben Richards: "_That hit the spot._"

Many days later outside of a Catholic church. There is a priest named Robert Holden standing out there by the limo. Also there are fans of Ben Richards there and Mick the leader of the free regime. Also there is Stevie and his father Max the new attorney general.

There is also Max's wife Stella who is also Stevie's mother. Ben Richards is there with Amber Mendez. Ben Richards: "_You have abolished the Running Man. Now we are free from fascism. I won the Running Man twice as has my wife Amber. She is pregnant._" Amber and Ben get into the limo. On the back of the limo it says 'just married'. The limo goes off into the street.

End


End file.
